The Butterfly Effect
by pieisgoodsoismc
Summary: A story on how one person can change the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Butterfly Effect

Chapter one

This is they story of how one man, changed two worlds and how one race looked upon another. This is the story of how I found there is more to life then video games, money, war, and hate. When you are reading this I will be dead, 30,295 earth years old when I die, but only 83 old years where I am. When you are done reading this I hope you walkaway with one thing, just one thing, that one man can change the world.

The date was... oh I can't remember, 2012, oh yes that's it! Now lets start. "Nick did you put your safety strap on yet?" My dad said. "No, wait what was that, be quiet. I see something" I lifted my gun and looked through the scope. "I see one, it's huge! ten points at least!" I said in a loud whisper. "Be quiet it will hear you, but first put your strap on" He commanded "No, I'll scare it, just let me shoot it first." I said rejecting his order. "Fine but be careful" I sat down in the tree stand, being careful not to lean back, because this model didn't have railings. "Breath, just breath"I though to myself as I raised the gun,I looked through the sights, aimed and pulled the trigger. I felt the kick of then gun then I felt nothing. Thinking that this was just buck fever I disregarded it until I saw the tree stand, then the ladder then my Dad yelling, then the though snapped into my head "I am falling" Shutting my eyes and waiting for the blunt pain of hitting the ground I was surprised to feel, something just flying by. I opened my eyes to see I some worm hole in space, but it only lasted a moment, all of a sudden blue box went by me then I was in a forest.

I was on the ground so I got up, I looked around. I was in a forest with small clearing and a small dirt path nearby, the forest was dense, giving me only about ten feet of sight. " Wow last time I ever disobey dad." I said to myself. Thinking I was knocked out I though I would have some fun and follow the path. As I was walking I pulled out my compass to find the needle was spinning wildly in a circle. "mmh odd." I though, still thinking this was a dream. Minutes later I heard a loud noise coming from behind me. I stopped "what was that? Oh well probably just a bear, as long as I don't scare it and give it reason to attack." So I continued down the path. Then seconds later I heard it again but closer and this time a flock of birds flew out in front of me. "Crap! I should grab my gun."

Just then a giant creature, with the body of a lion, A tail that is a stinger and wings on it's body bursted out of the bushes. I just sat there, stuck from fear. Then it hit me with it's powerful paw before I could pull out my gun, sending me flying into a nearby tree, I coughed up some blood and said to myself "That can't be good." It came running towards me but this time I shot it in the shoulder. "Yes!" I yelled, but that didn't stop it. it hit me again but it wasn't as strong as the last time. I recovered quickly grabbing my gun as I was on the ground ready to shoot it in the head. But the next thing I know I feel this sharp piercing pain in my leg, when looked at it there was a small hole clean through my leg. "Oh now you've pissed me off!" I took my gun and shot it two times in the head. After caching my breath I got to my feet instantly falling down, screaming with pain, so I turned on my gun's safety and used it as a crutch hobbling down the path. Thinking this is real.


	2. Chapter 2

The Butterfly Effect

Chapter two

After just a few moments I see a clearing, then a hut then a pony? "Whaaaaat? Oh, it must be blood loss." I rubbed my eyes and it was gone. "whooo" I sighed with relief. I kept going down the road when I saw a town or what looked to be a town everything was starting to get blurry from blood loss. As I entered the town I saw strange figures stop look at me then run into their homes. A few blocks down I found a stand with apples and a cloth tarp going over the top, I ate an apple then proceeded to take out my knife and cut out some cloth to put around my leg to stop the bleeding. Behind the stand I saw what looked like a lean-to, I waddled over and sat down in some hay and closed my eyes.

I wake up to a crowd of the strange creatures standing around me shouting things I couldn't understand, again do to blood loss, but still I knew it was English. When all of sudden a cyan creature with many colors streaming from it, came out of the crowd and started screaming in my face continued by slapping and more shouting. I began to grow angry with it so I slashed out with my knife just only making a small cut. At this the crowd grew louder and began coming closer to me, so I did the only thing I could, I grabbed the cyan creature and held my knife to what seemed to be its neck and slowly backed out of the lean-to. When I had reached a field, I let go of it and walked away, it began shouting at me again, still it was all a blur, but then just for a few moments every thing became clear, clearer then any thing, and the noises, prettier then the birds on a spring day. I looked at the creature, it was a pony with cyan skin and a rainbow mane, it had a look of anger and hatred on it's face. Then it spoke three words "What are you?" and just before it all went black I replied "I'm human." Then it's face drained of color like all the happiness just left the world and it's look of anger turned to fear, a fear so deep, it was as if it was staring into the eyes of the devil himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a small room with no windows and lying in a hospital bed with two guards to my left and right. The guard on my right noticed that I was awake and left the room. Moments later the guard returned with another larger pony, that was a cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus.

"State your name, human!" It said with a commanding female voice.

"uuu...Nick, Nick Davis." I said slowly

"And why are you here, Nick Davis?" It asked again.

"I don't know, I got here by accident." It looked at me like it knew I was telling the truth. "Well, you will need housing and a job while you are here. Will you not?" It said with an odd look in it's eyes.

"I guess so..." I stated.

"Good! Guards fetch the human's things." She commanded

"Yes, ma'am!" And with that the guard left the room. "Wait, everything is afraid of me and I attacked a pony, and you just going to give me a house and a job?' I asked very confused.

"Yes, and not just any job, you will be this town's chief guard." It stated with a blank face.

"Why?" I asked once again.

"Because I trust you and you must gain the trust of the ponies living here." It replied. "OK two more things. Why doesn't anyone trust me, and two where is here?" It just looked at me, and started for the door then stopped. "You are in Ponyville." It left the room with those final words. Then the guard appeared with my things, so I put on my camo pants and jacket and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment I stepped out of the hospital all of the ponies froze. I continued down the steps of the hospital and started to make my way through the crowd. It was quiet easy, because all of the ponies cleared away from me when I came close to them. I stopped at the apple stand I had looted yesterday to buy some apples, but when I asked for two apples and how much it would be I was answered with this "Take all the apples you want but just leave me quickly, your bad for business." "Well ok, thanks." So I began to walk to the placed marked on the map given to me by one of the guards. When I arrived I was standing under a tree that had a house built around it or was it a tree that grew in the house, no matter. As I went inside I was greeted by a dragon and he gave me a list of things I had to do on duty, I took the list and started to read it. "#1 Guard main entrance to town, #2 Patrol town square, and #3 Make friends. I completely blew off the last thing on the list for I was just trying to not make enemies. I arrived at the main entrance to the town and found a nice stump to sit on, I sat there for hours cleaning my gun sharpening my knife watching ponies come and go, some flying some walking. When I got beyond bored I crossed of the first thing on the listed and headed for the town square. I got to the square famished, so I ate my last apple then found a bench in the shade and began thing number two on my list. As I was sitting and watching everypony, I saw the pony that kept slapping and yell at me from the other day. At first I wanted to walk up to it and start giving it a piece of my mind, but it saw me.

"Hey your that human that cut me the other day!" She said.

"Oh, there are other humans you runaround slapping." I said sarcastically.

"Wow, man I was just coming over to apologize, geez." She said.

"Wow now I really do feel like a jerk." I though to myself.

"Sorry, I just haven't gotten used to living with ponies." I apologized.

"What's so bad about living with ponies?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing just, new world, new...ponies." I said quickly.

"Oh I gotch ya'." She answered. Then a long awkward pause ensued. Then I heard a loud screem, I cocked my gun and ran over to the noise, there was a large crowd gathered around a pony lying on the ground. "Step Back! Step back!" I yelled. I inspected the body, when it got up and said in a ghostly voice. "The prophecy says that when another human enters Equestria, he will join the master and they will rule the land." Then it left and the body fell back to the ground, then a few moments later life returned to the pony. The crowd began to whisper, I left the crowd and returned to my post. "What was that? And what did it mean by "another"? This is getting too weird I'm going back to the dragon to find my house." I returned to the tree house library, When I got there, I knocked on the door. The door opened and there was the dragon. "Hey where am I sleeping?" I asked "Um, hold on." He closed the door and came back a few minutes later. "Please come in I will show you to you room until your house is finished." "Ok." I stepped into the library and he showed me to a room in the basement. "your house will be completed in about a week." He told me. "Ok, thanks" I said. I dropped my backpack on the floor and jumped on the bed. "Ugg, I have got to get out of my hunting clothes." I complained. Then I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I got out of bed and headed upstairs to the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"Good morning." I said to Spike and Twilight, the purple unicorn I had met last night.

"Good morning, here is your breakfast." She sat a plate full of flowers and grass on the table. "Ok thanks, when will it be ready?" I asked, not knowing that was my meal.

"Well thats it." She said.

"Where? I don't see it just those flowers you set out." I said.

"The flowers are you meal." She answered.

"Oh." I responded.

"This is going to be a long hungry day." I though, and I began to eat it.

"Oh I'm so hungry." I complained as a sat at my post.

"Hey 'sup?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh hi. What was your name again? I asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash." She said with great pride.

"Cool, mine is Nick." I told her.

"This is so weird." I said randomly.

"What is?" She asked

"One-second I'm hunting and the next second I'm being hunted. Now I'm in a town full of ponies guarding them from mythical creatures!" I said.

"That is pretty weird. And you know I'm going to get back at you for cutting me." She said as she elbowed me. I laughed.

"Well ok then I'll be very careful from now on." I said jokingly. We both laughed.

"You know what? She asked.

"What?" I said.

"I don't care what everypony else says, your pretty cool." She answered.

"Thanks. Wait, what does everypony say about me?" I asked. She laugh.

"No, really what do they say?" I said with a mock serious face.

"Well I'll see you later at the par...oops! She closed her mouth and brought her hooves to her mouth and flew away. I got up and went down the list spike had given me today and I crossed of the first thing then went down to number three and crossed that off. I walked away to start thing number two and though to myself. "I finally made a friend, sweet."

"OK, lets see. Two patrol the Everfree forest. OK I can do that." I cocked my gun and headed into the forest following the route on the map.

* * *

><p>"That zebra was really nice, but she kept talking in rhymes." I said to my self, as I began the walk out of the forest when all of a sudden, just ahead of me I saw two shady figures around a basket, then one spoke.<p>

"We must leave him, the master is calling and he will kill him." Figure one said to the other.

"Ok... What was that?" I stepped on a stick as I was trying to lie down. Then a horrible shriek came from one.

"It is the human!" They began to run after me but I raise my gun and shot both of them. They fell at my feet, they were normal ponies except for the fact that they were a dullish gray and had

black raggedy cloaks over them. As I was reloading my gun and inspecting the bodies I heard a crying noise come from the basket. I walked over and looked inside, inside was a filly. He was bright green with a brown mane.

"O gosh those ponies must have been his parents...and I killed them." I straitened myself and shook my head.

"No, no time for that." I picked up the basket put my gun over my shoulder and walked out of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived at Twilight's house around five o'clock. I set down the basket and start rummaging through my pockets looking for the keys Twilight had given me. I found the key and opened the door, I sat the basket just inside the door and turned on the lights then began to take off my boots.

"Surprise!"

I nearly jumped out of my boots, I shut the door and regained my breath then I realized what happened and then I sat down on the step and began to cry.

"No, no, I'm some weird myological beast to these ponies and I cannot be found crying." I got up and went inside and proceeded to hug everypony inside and began to party.

After the party I went down into my room and jumped on the bed. I then closed my eyes and began to reflect on the day I had. Then I remembered, I quickly sat up in bed and ran upstairs.

"O my goodness! O my goodness! First day of me having a kid and I forget about him!"

I looked into the basket and he was fast asleep. I let out a deep sigh of relief, and I woke him up, and he began to cry.

"Quick think what can I do to make him quiet?" I ran into the kitchen and found Twilight.

"Quickly help me!" I yelled.

"Can't It wait until morning?" She said in a groggy voice.

"No!" I barked.

"Ok, Ok. What do you need help with?" She asked

"How much do you know about babies?" I asked.

"Mmmm, not much, but I do have a book on parenting. Why?"

"No time. Just show me!" I hurried her along.

"What is that noise?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing just keep looking." I said anxiously.

"Hold on just let me find the noise, I cant think with it." She walked around the room then came to my basket.

"No! No! No! Don't open that!" But it was too late, she uncovered the cloth I had put over him to keep him warm.

"Why do you have a kid in a basket?" She asked.

"Uuuu, I found him." I said quickly.

"Where?" She asked.

"Just, you know, lying in the middle of the road." I said as I looked up.

"Well, we must find his parents. Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Well yeah." I said continuing to look up.

"Where? Quickly tell me. They must be so worried."

"Ummm, I'm positive they're fine." I said Now with my hands behind my back.

"Nick, tell me." She shot me a dirty look.

"Well you see, They're..." I said awkwardly.

"They're what?" She asked with a stern look.

"Dead." I said.

"What? Well how? Did you find their bodies?" She said with a worried look.

"Yeah I found their bodies." I said now looking at my feet.

"OK, but how did they die?" She asked.

"I kinda, maybe, possibly...killed them." I said drawing out the end.

"What? Why did you kill them?" She said loudly.

"They were trying to kill me!" I yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I she said looking scared.

"Its ok, I'm sorry I killed them and that I yelled at you. But what am I going to do with a kid?" I asked.

"Simple, keep him." She said bluntly

"Wha?" I said looking like an idiot.

"Keep him, name him, raise him." She said with smart tone.

"But why? I know nothing about kids." I asked again looking like an idiot.

"To make friends" She said.

"How will a baby make me friends?" I asked.

"Well, a legendary beast from another universe would look a lot less threatening with a baby on his back then with a gun."

"I guess you're right. But what to name him?" I asked.

**Please leave ideas for names in the comments! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was at my usual post when I realized that all of the ponies weren't staring at me like some sort of freak.

"Wow Twilight was right, the baby does help. Still what should I name him?"

I finished the day's tasks and returned to my basement home, pacing around thinking of names.

"Mmmm what to name him? What to name him?"

"I got it! Evergreen!" I shouted.

"What"? Twilight asked.

"Oh sorry, nothing." I told her.

I went to look at Evergreen and tell him his name but when I looked into his basket he was gone.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

I franticly dug around my room looking for him, but to no avail. So I rushed upstairs and began looking there.

"What are you looking for?" Spike asked.

"Have you seen a little green and brown filly?" I asked franticly.

"No." He said

"Hey, why is the door open?" I asked.

"Oh, it is such a nice day I left the door open to let some air in." He told me.

My eyes widened as I realized what happened. I rushed out the door into the street and I began running to my post. As I ran I pushed and shoved everypony in my way yelling "Sorry!" As I ran past. When I arrived at my post I found him playing in the mud under my seat.

"OH, thank goodness." I sighed as I breathed heavily. I then picked him up and plopped him in my backpack.

"There we go much better then that ol' basket." I said with a smile.

As I was walking back I was stopped in the road by a voice.

"Mhmhmh." It chuckled.

"That little chase put you into some...chaos mmm?" It said with an evil tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh no one just, the person that keeps this plain old, drab world interesting." It said with the same tone.

"Hey, nick!" The voice was replaced with a more recognizable voice.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow." I said surprised.

"Who were you talking to? She asked as she tilted her head.

"Myself." I lied trying not to worry her.

"Ok cool, wana' come compete in a race?" Asked excitedly.

"Ok, When is it?" I asked.

"A little over a week I'll tell you when I know the date." She responded.

"K, bye!" She shouted as she began to fly away.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

"Yeah?" She asked as she hovered in the air.

"What happened to you coat? Why is it so grey?" I asked.

"Oh, this? Nothing just crashed." She replied then off she went off.

Then I though to myself. "Odd, Rainbow never crashes."


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath of air, as I stepped out of Twilight's house.

"Another beautiful day in the land of ponies." I said happily. "I can get used to this. Ok what's on the list today?" I though.

Patrol Everfree Forest.

"Ugh, not again" Just the though of what happened last time sent shivers down my spine.

Buy food.

"Ok I can do that, As long as it's meat. Oh I forgot, no meat here." I sigh at the thought of meat.

Buy new clothes.

"Yes! Finally I can get out of these hunting clothes. They are not fun in the summer while running from mythical beasts." I said.

"Master the operative is ready to plant the device on the human" Said a voice.

"Good, the final stages of my plan are set into motion." Chuckled another voice.

As I was walking I hear a yelling behind me, so I turned and saw Rainbow Dash screaming towards me.

"Look out!" She yelled as she crashed into me.

"Sorry." She said as I wiggled in pain in the small crater she had made.

"Ugh, that almost hurt as much as that time I crashed into the ice-cream truck as a kid." I groaned.

"Are your ok?" She asked. "Let me help you." She hovered down into the crater and helped me get up.

"So, what are you up today?" She asked, quite happy about something.

"You know, the usual stuff, killin' stuff saving ponyville." I said as I straitened my back like an old man.

"Cool." She said quickly. "Want to hear the big news?" She said as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, What is..." I was quickly cut off.

"The Wonder Bolts are going to present the winner of the race a huge trophy and a free ticket to one of their shows! Eeeek! She screamed.

"O wow the Wonder Bolts. Who are they?" I asked, her jaw dropped.

"You don't know who the Wonder Bolts are?" She said to me like I lived under a rock.

"Nope." I said.

"The Wonder Bolts fly around doing amazing stunts!" She said with extra emphasis on amazing.

"Oh, so kind of like The Blue Angels." I said. She gave me a look.

"Who are The Blue Angels?" She asked.

"Never mind." I shook my head. "Well I need to go to work, bye."

As I was walking through the forest I dreaded all of the things that were probably thinking on how to cook me. Then I heard a loud noise behind me, I turned around thinking some bad words. What I saw was much, much bigger then the first beast I had killed.

"A hydra." I though. Then one of it's four heads crashed next to me. It sent flying shrapnel towards me. I groaned as a few rocks hit me.

"Ok think, how am I going to kill this?" I though as I ran around dodging heads, then it all went dark and I remembered the only way to kill a hydra. From the inside.

"Ugh sick." I said out loud. "And not the good sick. Well time to get down to business." I said with an evil smile while I pulled out my knife. I plunged my knife deep into the beast, in the direction I though the heart would be. I felt everything shake. "Well I must be doing something." I said to myself. I made a hole bigger so I could fit though it. I whipped out my flashlight and began cutting through the flesh towards the heart. I began to feel the thumping of the beast's heart. After a while I found it, I planted my knife right into the heart and a flood of blood washed me back into the stomach, then I was puked out. I landed on the ground with a thud and rolled over and watched the beast fade into the murky water.

"Gross, all this blood is never going to come out in the wash, ugh, never mind the smell." I went to find a bush and began to vomit.


	9. Chapter 9

I was all most out of the forest when I saw a dead pony.

"O my, please god no more of this." I said as I walked over and kneed beside it.

"Why are you so sad?" It asked as it brought up it's head.

"What? No you are dead!" I yelled as I ran out of the forest.

I arrived in the town to find it completely burned to the ground and littered with bodies.

I fell to my knees. "No. No. NO!" I screamed to the sky. I ran to Twilight's house or what was left of it and there I found her body along with Spike and Evergreen. His little limp body was crushed under one of the house's main support beam. I lifted it off of him and picked up his body and began to cry.

"Why? Why did you have to take him?" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

"I didn't do this. Why are you blaming me? Your the one that left them as I burned the town." Said the same voice that had stopped me on the street. "You weren't here to save them, Ponyville's chief guard hoofpick by the princess herself, and you failed." I stood up and cocked my gun. "You have just messed with the wrong human." I said, then I whipped around and saw a beast with a mess of parts all put together. "I'll kill you like the others!" I scream as I let of shot after shot after shot, but to no avail then my gun ran out of ammo.

"Ohoho." He chucked. " You make me laugh. Well farewell. By the way, the name's Discord." And with that the beast left.

"What are you shooting at?" Said Twilight as she lifted her head. "Yeah what's all the commotion?" Said Spike as he did the same. "gur!" Cried Evergreen as he ran across the floor. "Bu...Bu...your...dead." I said as I held up hands to waist level and backed away. "What are you talking about?" Said Twilight. "Are your feeling well?" Said Spike as they both walked towards me. I felt a wooden beam behind me. "Shoot, I'm trapped." I though. Then they got closer. "What's this?" Said Twilight, she pulled something off me then I blacked out.

I woke up in a bathtub with Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

"Wha?" I mumbled. "What! Why am I in a tub?" I asked. "Well you smelled like puke so I put in the bath." Twilight answered. "Ok, Twilight it is not really acceptable from where I come from. To strip them and put them in the bath!" I yelled. I hopped out of the tub and put a towel around my waist, and then Twilight showed me the thing she pulled off me.

"This is not pony tech." Said as I stared at the little round object. "What did you say the monster was named?" Dash asked. "Discord." I replied with disgust. "Great not again." She said as she rolled her eyes. I began to pry open the device and pry around it. "What are you doing?" Asked Twilight. "I pretty good with electronics, I can find when this was made, what it does and fine where it was made." I said. "What?... That is not possible." I stepped back. "What's wrong?" Asked Spike. "The parts for the machine were made in the USA." I said stunned. "What was the year?" They all asked. "1945." I said. Twilight and Dash looked at each other.'

"Sir, the human is becoming unstable. Your plan is working." Said a ghostly voice.

"Of course it is." The voice chuckled. "Time for phase three. Is the operative ready to retrieve the package?" The voice asked. "Yes." Came the short reply. "Good."

"Well I have to go, bye!" Shouted Dash as she walked for the door. "Wait! Where are you going?' I asked. "Weather." She said quickly. "Ok but be careful, and why is you coat still dirty?" I asked. "No time, got to go." She yelled back. I turned my head to Twilight, but with my eyes still on the door. "Twilight, I have the records for everypony's job in this town and Rainbow Dash doesn't have weather duty today."


	10. Chapter 10

"Nick!" Yelled Twilight. "Are you ready?"

I was in the basement putting on my uniform Rarity had made me. "Almost!" I yelled up to her.

"Come on we're going to be late!" She yelled back. I slung my gun over my shoulder and ran upstairs.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

"Good, now Spike watch the house while we're gone." She commanded. "What ever." Spike said as he rolled over in bed.

"Twilight, the ride's here." I told her. "Lets go then." We climbed into the back of the coach, and we began our ride to the castle to meet the princess.

We arrived at the castle a few hours later, I turned around and chuckled to myself about the ponies pulling the coach. We met a guard in the castle and he took us to the throne room. The room had large stain glass windows on the sides with a large throne with a smaller one next to it at the end.

"Do you know why I have called you here today." She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Discord has escaped." everypony in the room gasp but twilight.

"And?" I said not the least surprised.

"I though you would be shocked." She said, more suppressed then me.

"I saw him yesterday. The only thing I don't know is how long he as been out and why you didn't tell me earlier. I asked slightly annoyed.

"He has been loose a week, the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to put more stress on you, after you just came to another dimension." She replied.

"Thanks for the thought." I said. "A week that's when I got here." I though.

"Thank you for your time, Nick, and I like the uniform." She said.

I thanked her and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Asked Twilight.

"She's not telling me something, It's like she's scared of something." I said as I thought why.

We arrived home late at night. We went inside and everything was fine.

"Twilight, where does Dash live?" I asked. "On the outskirts of town over a hill. Why?" She replied. "I'm going to go pay her a visit." I said.

I was about a hundred yards from the hill Rainbow lived over. I raised my scope and began to scope out the area. There was nothing but a pig under a tree.

"Yum, bacon." I though, I haven't had meat in over a week.

"I think I can get two birds with one stone." I thought.

"If Dash is home, which I doubt, she'll wake up and hear my gun." I aim my gun at the pig and shot.

*Bang*

A few birds flew out of the trees and a light switched on in a house behind me.

"I cannot eat that pig in front of anyone." I thought "Or Fluttershy will kill me, then nurse me back to health."I was right, no reaction from Dash's house, she's not home.

"It's eleven o'clock, where is she?" I hear voices behind me on the road. I ran over and grabbed the pig then hid behind a tree. I began to make out the voices.

"Did you hear that?" Said the first voice.

"Do you mean that big bang?" said the second voice. I recognized the first voice, it was Dash, but not the other.

"It sounded like Nick's gun" Dash said.

"You mean the human?" Said the mystery pony. They began to get closer.

"Yeah." She said as she looked around. What's this?" Dash asked. I looked in my pocket, three shells, I had left with four and I never reloaded. Then I saw her head poke around the tree, then she saw me holding the pig and grinning like an idiot. I scratched my head.

"Hehe, hi what are you doing here at this time." I said weakly.

"I live here you dunce." She land a hoof on my head.

"Ow. So who's your friend?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Don't tell anypony." She shot me a look that could kill. I straitened up and swallowed. I got up and picked up the pig.

"Well it's about time I got to bed, you know big day tomorrow with your race and all." I got out of there as fast as possible. I stopped after I got to the road and though. "Well now I know she isn't working for Discord, she just has a boyfriend." I snickered. Then I felt the burn of Dash's stair in the back of my head. I stopped for a second then ran home.


	11. Chapter 11

I was working late on the day before Dash's big race. The whole town had put together a parade for her, and I had to guard it. I was more fun then my usual shifts, lots of floats and food. But I wasn't happy, I've been feeling so angry for the past few days.

"I'm not usually like this what is wrong?" I said under my breath.

"It's nothing, just human nature to hate and be angry."

I looked around, but saw nothing unusual. "It's that same voice, that monster."

I breathed as I looked up at a float that had a picture of Dash on it. I felt so like she was my enemy, but why? She's my friend.

"She is your enemy, she's planing against you. She fears and hates you just as much as anypony in this world, they all hate you and want you gone." It was the voice again, when he was done speaking I felt intense hate for every thing and everyone.

When the parade was over I went home and crashed on the couch. When Twilight came back from a book run I was a mess on the couch. I had eaten every thing in the house, and had a pile of trash and dishes next to me on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Don't pretend." I said with a scowl.

"I don't understand." She said with an edge of fear.

"I know what you think of me, you think I'm just some beast that kills and kills and kills." I said, and every time I said kill, I bobbed my head.

"No, I don't, I think your human that just wants to protect himself." She as she edged for the door.

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted as I got up.

"And don't say human like it's something horrible!" I shouted as I turned and looked at her. My eyes had turned a dark yellow, my hair hung over my face, and my skin turned pale.

"Aww. Twilight." I said with mocking tone. "You look so scared, of the big bad hairy ape."

As I said human I took out my knife.

"Kill her, she hates you, she thinks you a disgusting monster." Said Discord, this time Twilight could hear it.

"Nick don't listen to him, he's controlling you!" She shouted.

"Why do you ponies get all of the happiness? When my world is a living hell." I asked as I turned my head sideways and gave a creepy smile.

"Nick, ignore him! Think of all of your friends! Your life here! Think of all of the happy times you've had!" She shouted as I got closer. And then I began to think of all of the good times I've had. I dropped the knife, and my skin eyes and hair returned to its normal state. I ran out of the door and went to place I landed when I came to ponyville.

I was sitting down in the clearing I had landed in, near the spot I was first attacked. I took a deep breath and remembered the life I had before it all happened. A light breeze began rustling the leaves on the tree as the sun shone on me. I saw a deer running through the forest, and I remembered how I got here.

"Ah, its so peaceful. Isn't it?" Discord said as he laid next to me. I looked over and he was gone. "Yes, yes it is." I answered.

"The race tomorrow is going to be so good, I bet it will end with bang." He said this time sitting on a tree branch. "So what are you planning?" I asked calmly as continued to sit.

"Well, to be honest, your's and Dash's funeral. How do you feel about tulips, I love tulips." He said as he walked along the path. "Oh, well if its going to mine and Dash's, you'll have to ask her." I said this time leaning against the tree.

"I don't thinks she'll care, as long as the Wonder Bolts are there." He said.

"Well, I intrust you'll be attending the race tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Oh yes, and wear something thick." He said with a grin then left.

* * *

><p>"Master the last phase of the plan will push the human over the edge." Said the same ghostly voice as before.<p>

"His kind, just heart will be crushed at the sight of his dead friends. So much so he will join us."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of the race. Twilight, Spike and I, arrived it was a mad house. The stadium could only fit about 10,000 ponies but there were at least 20,000 ponies there. I was on edge about what Discord had said the other day about the race ending with a bang. So in preparation I was in my formal uniform as always for public events, but under that I had body armor and I was armed to the teeth. We went to the front gate to enter the stadium, but first we had to go through security, I wasn't worried about myself but I was worried that somepony might get through with something. So when the guard asked my for my id, I flashed him my card and I wasn't search. After I had made it through the massive line I began to inspect the security, after I was please, I went to my seat. I sat in my seat, scanning, looking for anything unusual. When the pre-race show started the crowd started going wild, that put me even more on edge, but after a few minutes I relaxed and enjoyed the show.

After the pre-race show was over and the race was about to begin I heard Discord start talking over the loudspeaker.

"Mares and gentle colts, there is going to be a fire on the track today." He said with a grin as he looked at me from the announcer's booth. I leaned over to Twilight and yelled over the crowd.

"Did you hear that?" I shouted.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"Ooo there's Rainbow Dash!"

I returned to my seat thinking. "A fire on the track, ending with bang, Oh no he planted a bomb!" I thought.

"How long are these races?" I asked.

"Only one lap but there are five races. So all-in-all only about ten minutes then the next group comes on to the track." Twilight answered.

"That gives me either minutes or seconds to find that bomb." I thought. I got up and ran down the steps to the railing.

"Hey, where are you going?" Twilight shouted after me. When I arrived at the railing I noticed that all of the contestants had wrist bands on, I also saw that there was a light on them, and also the same lights at the finish. "The bomb must go off after the bands pass the line in a certain order." I shouted, but nopony heard me over the crowd. I heard Discord on the loud speaker again.

"Oh look at my little chart." As he said it he held up a piece of paper with four numbers on it, and a map to where the bomb was, then he pointed to a clock. The sequence was 4,7,5,9, I looked at the racers, 4,7,5,9 they had the same numbers on their sides. I looked up at the map of where the bomb was and it was in the winners circle. But what did the clock mean? *Bang* The starting gun sounded and the racers were off. I stood there thinking but my mind was taken off of it when I saw Dash was going to win. The racers zoomed by me, they showed a slow mow of the finish line on a large screen. It was then I realized the racers passed the finish line, in the same sequence as on the piece of paper. I realized it just after and I was prepare for a large explosion, but nothing happened, I looked up and everypony was cheering.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Then they began the second race soon after, and whoever won the most races went to the winner's circle

to get their trophy. I kept rolling it over and over in my head when it hit me, the bomb was on a timer and at the end of the five races it would go off. The crowd began to yell again, I looked up and saw Dash had won the second race.

"Oh no, at this rate she'll go to the winners circle and be blow to bits!" I ran back up to my seat and grabbed my backpack, Twilight tried to ask me what was happening but I ignored her.

"Woohoo! Rainbow Dash!" The crowed yelled, she had won the third race.

"Thats three out of five, she's won." I thought as I ran towards the hallway that went under the track and allow special guest to meet the races.

"Stop, ticket please." The guard said, I flashed him my card and he let me through. I began running as fast as I could through the hallway when I heard the crack of the gun for the beginning of the final race. I reached the end of the hallway and began climbing the stairs to get to the upper lever where the circle was. I was almost to the top when I heard the crowd cheering and one of the Wonder Bolts give Dash her trophy. I bursted out of the door and yell for everypony to get out and I noticed that the trophy was beeping.

"Hu whats that?" Dash said as she inspected the trophy. I ran and dove into Dash to get her away from the bomb. To bad the middle of the track wasn't that big and the outer layer was clouds and I cant walk on clouds, so as the bomb went off dash and I began falling into the river that was below the track.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up on a small beach by the river I had fallen into. I pulled my legs out of the water and tried to stand up, I fell back down and winced with pain. I looked around for Dash and my backpack, after a long time of crawling around I decided to go lie under a tree and rest. As I was resting I looked up through the canyon at the stadium that had a trail of smoke coming from it along with the screams of the crowd and the alarm of rescue personnel.

"That cruel monster." I said under my breath, as water dripped down my face along with blood. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around just in time to see Dash's rainbow colored tail disappear behind a wall into a large cave. I got up and began to limp after her.

"D-Dash wait, wait up." I tried to yell as I groaned at the pain coming from my leg. I entered the cave in time to see her tail disappear again behind a wall about fifty feet from me.

"Dash sto-stop! Oof!" I yelled after her as I tripped over a rock. I got up onto one knee and held the bad one with my hands.

"Yea, that hurts." I told myself. I continued to limp after her. After I passed the second corner, I found myself In a large, dark cavern filled with a strange humming noise, that of computers. Suddenly, large bright light, like that of Wal-mart, began to turn on row of after row above me. Revealing a large room with computers on the walls and a large chair in the middle.

"Hellooooo!" Said a voice as he turn around in his chair. After my eyes adjusted to the lights, I resized that this was no pony nor was it Discord. He was a human wearing an old suite and tie. He stepped down out of his chair.

"It's been soooo long since I've seen another human. It's nice to see you, let me introduce myself. My name is John Smith, and your's is Nick Davis, from what I hear." John said with a sickening smile.

"Bu- your, here?" I said stupidly.

"Bu- bu-." He said mockingly as he frowned. "Are you stupid, boy?" He asked.

"No." I answered, drawing out the end and looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Then why do you talk like one?" He asked. As I was about to answer he cut me off.

"No, we don't have time, it's time to get down to business." He said as he sat back down and folded his hands and set them on his crossed legs.

"Now the real reason you are here is not to fight Discord, I just broke him out to get the princess to bring you here. The true res..." I cut him off.

"So the princess made the portal, she chose me?" I asked trying to sort things out.

"Wow you are an idiot." He said with his face in is palm.

"Did you really thing magical portals to other worlds just pop into existence?" He asked.

I was about to answer when he cut me off again.

"Well, I needed you here because of this." A table came out of the ground with a rainbow colored flower on it.

"This flower is truly amazing. For humans it can heal any sickness or wound, instantly, with only minor side effects. But for ponies, It's really quite sad." He said as he puffed out his lower lip.

"It is a highly addictive drug that can kill them in about a month." He said as his frown inverted.

"This is the only one left. You see, the princess tried to get rid of them all, but I kept one. And you know what, Earth is the best place for these flowers to grow. They can grow ten times faster if they are planted in earth soil, then if they are planted in Equestrian soil." He said as he sat the flower back on the table.

"This is where you come in." He said as a big grin stretched across his face.

"I want you to stay here and distribute the drugs to the ponies and I'll give you 10% of the profits and this." He held up a remote.

"This remote can take you back home." He said as he turned it over.

"Stop!" I shouted, he looked up from the remote.

"Oh?" He said with an amused face.

"You wanted me here to sell drugs! To my friends?" I Shout.

"I will never work for you." I shouted as I began to walk closer but then I stopped because of my leg.

"Wrong answer. But I'm nice so I will give you one more chance, this time I'll show you what's at stake." He press a button on his chair that lit up a dark corner and lowered down a chain. In the corner was Dash chained to the wall and on the chain was my backpack.

"Dash! No what have you done to her?" I shouted. I began to fun over to her ignoring the pain.

"Ah Ah Ah." He said as he pushed a button. I felt a numb feeling come over me.

"That is a few volts. Would you like me to turn it up to, say a thousand?" He asked as he tuned a knob on the remote.

"Ok ok. But my backpack?" I asked confused after I calmed down.

"oops." He said, then he unzipped it. Out pop non other then, Evergreen.

I dropped my head. " I knew it was to quite when I left."

"So what will it be?" He asked. Deny me, and watch you son and best friend fall to their deaths or work for me?" He asked with a devilish grin. I looked them both.

"Nick, take the job!" Dash yelled as tears streamed down her face. I looked at him.

"Never." I said slowly as blood and sweat ran down my face.

"So be it." He pushed the button and they both fell.

"Why would you leave me Nick? I thought you were my friend!" Dash scream as she fell.

I ran towards the hole that Evergreen fell through and jump in ignoring the pain. As I was falling I saw him below me and a large rock below him. I looked over through the pillars and saw Rainbow Dash struggling to get her wings free of the chains.

"I'm sorry." I said under my breath as I watched her scream. I straightened my body to lower my air resistance so I could catch up to Evergreen. The wind whistled in my ears as I caught up to him and grabbed him. The ground was getting closer and seeing no way out, I prepared to die. I tried to block out the screams of fear from Dash, as I though about all the good times. I opened my eyes and tears began flying up from me. I hugged Evergreen. Then I felt a deep burning in me as I thought about my time here.

"I'm going to stop that monster from killing every pony and I'm going to save Dash and Evergreen!" I Yelled as I grabbed a protruding brace from one of the pillars. When I grabbed the brace, I didn't completely stop, I just slowed my self down enough so when I hit the ground I didn't die. I hit the ground then I saw Dash hit the ground, I closed my eyes and felt something warm and wet hit my face. I planted my face into the ground and began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Well he's dead." John said as he looked down the hole.<p>

"Bring another." He said as he walked away slightly saddened.

"Yes, master." Discord said as he began to leave the room.

"And tell the prisoner of the news of their friend." John said as he looked a computer screen.

"I will." Discord said then he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

After lying in the dirt, bleeding; I finally got the strength to try to get up. I began moving my left arm up, I tried to move my right arm, but it was dislocated.

"Shoot!" I hit the ground with my good arm.

"Can't even get up!" I yelled with frustration. I sat there thinking about how I could get up with only one arm. I rolled onto my back then sat up. I was greeted with a piercing pain in my head.

"Dang it! Come on!" I yelled after I had finished groaning in pain.

"Ok, ok." I said as I breathed deeply and prepared for the pain.

"One, two, three." After three I stood up.

I got to my feet and instantly was met with a wave of pain, then it turn into nausea.

"Oh gosh, don't black out now." I said as I stumbled around, finally puking from the pain behind a rock.

"All right, lets try to put my arm back in place." I said to myself after the nausea and pain left. I raised my good arm to my shoulder.

"One, two, three." I pushed back on my arm near my shoulder. After what felt like hours of intense pain, I heard a pop and most of the pain left me. I tried to move it after I regained myself. I could but only with a lot of pain.

I breathed deeply through my nose then I stumbled to my gun, I grabbed my backpack also.

"Well its good to see that at least you're ok." I said, cracking a slight grin as I looked into my backpack. Evergreen was sitting in my pack gumming on my radio. I slung him and my gun over my back and began looking for a way back up.

I found a ladder on one of the support beams, that hold up the cave. I adjusted my back pack and began to climb the ladder to the top.

"Did you hear that?" Discord said as he turned around in the door way to the prison.

"No.. Wait, yes, I do. But how?" John said as he poked he head down the hole.

"Woo." I breathed as I climbed out of the maintenance hatch near Discord and behind John. I rolled over onto the floor.

"Woo, hold on." I breathed as I held up my hand. They stood there and looked at me, then each other.

"Climbing a few hundred feet with a gun and injured arm, is NOT fun." I said now standing with my hands on my knees as I leaned over.

"Ok, I'm good, now prepare to die." I said as I lifted up my gun with a scowl on my face.

"Why, you look so angry." John said as he cooly walked closer to me.

"Well you did drop my best friend and my kid into a pit." I said still aiming my gun at his head.

"But they're still alive." He said standing with his forehead against the end of the barrel.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, taking off the safety.

"She is dead because of your greed!" I yelled.

"Mmh I see." He said as he stepped back and looked down.

"Time for a science lesson." He looked up and away towards the wall and press a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. A screen began to come down along with a projector. I looked at the screen as I lowered my gun. The projector flickered to life and showed a diagram of a robot in the shape of a pony on the screen

"You see, the 'Dash' I dropped wasn't the real Dash." He said as he turned back to me.

"It was only a robot that appeared to look and act like her." He said as he waved the remote around.

"The copy is almost completely identical, with only minor differences. Such as different speech patterns and..." I cut him off.

"A duller colored coat." I said as I lowered my head.

"O, so you caught on?" He said with a questing look.

"I knew something was wrong when I saw her 'dirty' coat." I said in a disappointed voice.

"Ok well thats all. Discord if you will." He said as he snapped his fingers and looked at Discord.

"I would be pleased." He said with a sickening smile. I looked over at him just in time to see a tail hit me over the head.

* * *

><p>I began to make out lights, as I was dragged along a hallway by my arms. As every thing became clearer, I also began to hear the clicking of Discords nails against the hard floor. I looked down at my feet and saw a long smear of fresh blood behind me. As I was being pulled along, I saw a few maintenance closest and a big tube, that had a large 'Warning flammable' on the side. I took note of the location, as I may be useful when I try to get out. I tried to turn my head to see where I was heading but Discord noticed I was awake and my face was met with a large, hard fist.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in a small dark room, with a only a door and a few small tubes running along the sealing. I began to crawl around the room going from corner to corner. Until I crawled to the last corner, I discovered nothing new about the room. In the corner of the room was a pony curled up into a ball. The pony had a long ragged mane and it was different shades of gray and brown. The body was that of a pegasus and was a dark cyan.<p>

"He-hello?" I said as I reached out my hand to touch the poor pony. The shape retreated deeper into the shadow.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I stopped to grip my side in pain. "I want to help." The shape began to come out of the shadow.

"Ni-Nick i-is that y-you?" The shadow said in a shaky, tired voice.

"Dash?" I said as I sat up on my knees. Dash quickly hugged me as tears began to stream down her face revealing her bright colors. I backed off to look at her, I saw a red hand print on her, then she began to fade back into the shadow.

"Nick? Nick? No Nick don't go come back!" She said as she shook me, while the world became dark.

* * *

><p>I sat up and rubbed my head.<p>

"Wow this is getting old." I said. I looked around and I was on a bed in a large room. There was a light hanging above me and a small monitor above a door. I looked to my right and there was a small table with a remote on it. I picked up the remote and pressed the power button. The monitor turned on, and an old fashion count down began.

"Hello, is this thing working?" I looked at the screen and there was John in an WWII uniform, tapping on the camera.

"Wow, this Nazi tech is good, I'll give 'em that." He said sitting back in a chair.

"Today is my first day being under Nazi imprisonment. There was a strange happening when they through me in here." The screen then turned to snow then the next clip started. This time he look very distressed.

" Day 3. Please God help me, these Nazis are doing some crazy stuff me. I haven't been fed or interrogated since they brought me here. And there are multi colored miniature horses every where." The clipped ended and he then appeared again.

"Ha ha ha! I'm going insane!" He screamed as he cradled his head.

"There are talking ponies! Talking ponies! What drugs are they giving me?" He yelled as he started to pace the room. The next clip began to play, This time he appeared well put together and more at rest.

"Day um... I forgot. I have discovered I'm no longer in Germany. I'm in another world, and this world is so strange, humans don't exist and ponies are the superior species. This world is also so peace full." The clipped ended and the screen turned to snow then started to play the next clip John appeared in his suite and he was holding the flower.

"I have discovered a magnificent flower. It can heal any wound instantly, but with some side effects." He said as he twirled it with his fingers.

"I also found that this flower kills the ponies, and is highly addictive. I can do great this with this flower if I can grow it and sell it to humans and ponies alike." The next film began to play.

" Day 23. I have made a master plan, and I will need a helper, I have found a friend who loves a good fight." He said with a cruel smile as Discord walked into the picture.

"Now I just need another human. Not any human, I need you." He said with a wicked smile as he pointed into the camera. I was slightly unnerved by this statement.

"Day 25. I have successfully created an almost perfect replica of a pony using advanced robotics." A robot in the shape of a pony walked into the picture.

"This is only the beginning watch this, Nick." I was taken back by the fact he used my name before he had met me. He pressed a button and a skin of Dash slowly appeared on the robot. Then he pressed another button and the robot spoke.

"Hello." It said in Dash's voice.

"Isn't it magnificent?" He asked as he filled the screen with his face. The clipped ended and the screen turned to snow.

"Well I guess that's it." I said as I began to slide off the bed.

"No Nick don't die, you can't!" I looked at the monitor and I saw Dash kneeling over a bloody corpse, in the room that I had first met John. "The..." The clip was missing. "Cell 45!" I heard as the film returned.

"What? What is this?" I asked as I squeezed my head.

"Nick you have to go to cell 45. All of you questions will be answered there." I heard Dash say, but the screen was still blank.

The door under the monitor began to open.

"There you are." Dash said as she stepped through the door with my bloody hand print on her neck and my hunting knife in her hoof.


	15. Chapter 15

I stared at Dash, dumbfounded.

"Are you coming or not?" Dash asked as looked back out the door.

"Um yeah it's nothing, I'm coming." I said as I regained myself. She offered me the knife and I took it.

"That thing is really handy for picking locks." She said as I took the knife.

"Really?" I said as I looked at the knife.

"We better go." She said with a wearied look.

"Yeah, right." I said as I poked my head around a corner into the hallway.

We left the room and entered a long white hallway that was well lit and had tubes and wires all along the wall.

"What way did you come from?" I asked Dash.

"That way." She pointed to the right.

"Then we go left." I turned left and began walking down the hallway.

"How did you get out?" I asked Dash

"When the drones took you out of the cell you dropped you'r knife and I used it to pick the lock." She said as she trotted next to me.

"So do insane drug dealing murderers do this thing often in you'r place?" She asked looking ahead.

"Pretty much." I said, looking out for enemies.

"How different is you dimension?" Dash asked.

"First off, this crap happens every day." I said with a small laugh.

"But it's really nice, it's hard to explain." I shrugged.

"And we are so much more advanced in tech then you guys." I said.

"You have magic,we have iPods." I said, checking behind us.

"What's an iPod?" She asked.

"It is beyond me and way beyond you." I said lightly.

"I mean what does it do, not how does it work." She punched my shoulder lightly.

"Stop." I put my hand out in front of here as we came across another hallway hitting ours in a T shape. I looked down the hallway, I remembered the hallway. I looked on the floor and saw the streak of my blood where Discord had dragged me.

"All right," I said as I looked at her, she had a look of disgust. "Lets go that way." I pointed in the opposite direction of the blood trail.

"Ew gross. Is that all yours?" She asked with the same look.

"Yeah." I said as I remembered all of my wounds. I ran my fingers along my head and found stitches where a large gash used to be. I shrugged and continued on. We went on for a great deal of time when we came across a large metal door with a sign above it.

"Cell one." I read aloud.

"I wonder what is in there." Dash said as we both looked up at the sign.

"What cell do I need to find?" I thought to myself.

We kept walking passing cell after cell, when we finally came across cell number forty-five.

"Let's go in here." I told her.

"I don't think we should, I've got a bad feeling about this." She said with a worried look and looked up.

"We'll be fine." I put on a fake smile. I press a button next to the door and I heard a giant lock get disengaged. The door open with a loud hiss, to reveal a large dark hallway that seemed to go on for miles.

"I think we should just get out of here. Now!" She said in a harsh tone. I ignored her and searched the wall for a switch or a lever to turn on some lights. I finally found one and flicked it up. The large lights above us, slowly turned on row after row. As the lights turned on, they revealed rows of robots. The robots were standing in a row with wires hanging from the ceiling plugging into them. I began to closely inspect the robots.

"Wow. He used two inferred LEDs and an audio IC as a light sensor." I exclaimed.

"English, please." Dash told me.

"He basically took a radio and a remote and made a robot. Genius." I exclaimed again.

"You humans are beyond me." She said waving he hoof and walking down the hallway.

"And he is from 1945! Only if he wasn't an insane drug dealer." I said sadly.

"I hope these robots are asleep or we are screwed." I said looking back at the robot as I followed Dash.

"So how do you know all of this stuff?" She asked me.

"I have a hobby of making robots and I know a thing or two about it." I said as I remembered home.

"I have know idea what a robot is but you sound smarter then Twilight." Dash responded.

"I only know how to make one robot and it is hardly a robot." I said as we passed more rows of robots.

"What does it do?" She asked with some curiosity.

"It spins." I said.

"Oh, well thats cool." She said disappointedly.

"The only reason it can be called a robot is..." I stopped and put my hand out in front of her.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I looked at her through the corner of my eye.

"Didn't you say those LED things were light sensors?" She asked as she scanned the room in front of us.

I took a gulp and looked up.

"Lights." I said slowly as I stared at the ceiling. I heard a servo start spinning. I turned around and there was a robot standing there with it's gears turning to keep it balanced. It's red LED lights, fixed on us. Behind it more robots began to boot up and exit their chambers. I looked ahead and saw the lights of more robots turn on and the starting sequence activate.

"We better RUN!" I shouted as I began to sprint for the end of the hallway.

We began running but the robots were gaining ground.

"Grab on!" Dash shouted over the whirl of servos. I jumped onto her back, she let loose an 'oof' when I did so.

"OK hold on!" She shouted. I laid on her back trying not to fall of her back end and grabbed her main. All of a sudden every thing became a blur as we whizzed pass every thing. I thought the skin was going to come off of my face we were going so fast. We reached the end of the hallway and she dumped me off here back.

"Whoo!" She wiped some sweat from her brow.

"You're fat!" She exclaimed as she breathed heavily.

"Hey it is the equipment." I said as I motioned to the armor.

"I don't care just open the door." She said as she carried on breathing heavily.

I pressed the button but I was met with a red light and a beep.

"Um its not working." I said as I continued to press the button.

"But your like a genius!" She said confused.

"I know but it won't work and its not like we're going to break through this." I knocked on the metal door.

"Well I don't know, you've got the brains and make it snappy I can hear the bots." She got into a battle stance as I opened the panel on the door. The robots were about a hundred feet from us now.

"Quickly!" Dash shouted back to me as she readied herself.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back annoyed as I press two wires together.

The wires I pressed together sparked and a light above the door started flashing.

"Um that didn't work." I said as I picked a new wire.

"Come on!" She shouted again.

"I got it." I shouted.

"You opened it?" She asked.

"No but I can stop the robots." I said as I dug in a corner.

"What are you looking for?" She asked as she kicked a robot in the head.

"Got it." I held up a nail.

"What good...is that." She groaned as she held a robot at bay.

"Watch." I began to rap the nail in wire. Then pressed that same wire against a red wire.

I took the nail then stabbed a robot in the head. It stopped instantly. Then I attached the positive wire to the nail and took a negative wire and attached it to some random piece of metal. There was a big flash of sparks as I completed the circuit. As the smoke cleared I saw that all of the robots were completely wiped of all programing. (Do to the fact they weren't doing anything.)

"Help...me." I heard a muffled groan come from under one of the robots. I lifted up the robot and helped Dash to her feet.

"What just happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"I have know idea, well I do but it shouldn't have worked." I said confused.

"Meh." She shrugged

"They're dead we're alive, it doesn't matter." She walked away.

"Screw physics." I smiled.

"Yeah." We said in unison and fist/hoof bumped.

"Now to get out." I put me fists on my hips and looked up at the door.

* * *

><p>"Ok how 'bout this?" I said touching two wires together, and they sparked.<p>

"Nothing." She answered, staring at the door.

"We've been at this for hours." She complained.

I stepped next to her.

"Well, I got one more trick up my sleeve." I pulled up my sleeves and headed back over to the exposed wires.

"Lets try this." I ripped out a capacitor and a resistor. I heard the lock disengage and the door swing open.

"Yeah I did it!" I exclaimed. I looked over at Dash and she was shaking as she stared. She looked like she was trying to move but was frozen with fear.

"Mmh? Dash? Whats wrong?" I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her neck. I looked up at the door.

"Oh shi-" Standing in the door was Discord.

"Hello." He said with a smirk.

"RUN!" I moved Dash out of the way as Discord's fist made an imprint on the concrete. I picked myself and Dash up and ran out the door right passed a stunned Discord. Dash regained her self so I didn't have to carry her any more.  
>"And you say I'm fat." I breathed heavily as we ran down the hallway, passing door after door. I picked a random door and opened it.<p>

"Quickly in here!" I yelled at her.

We entered the room immediately, and closed the door.

"Oh wow, its dark." I searched the room with my arms outstretched.

"No more lights." Dash said with a voice filled with terror.

"Na, we're fine." I switched on a light and began examining the room for any thing useful. The room was filled with boxes and was relatively small.

"Aaaawww yeah!" I held up my gun.

"OH and look. Yes!" Then I reached farther into the box I pulled my gun out of and pulled out my backpack.

"But whats this?" I held up a glass with the flower in it. Under the flower there was also another tape.

"I thought he said there was only one flower?" I said with a bewildered face.

"I'm not going to tell Dash about the tape though." I though as I showed her the flower.

"Maybe he made a mistake and just forgot about this one." She said, holding her head against the door listening for Discord.

"Crap!" Dash yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Here he comes." She ran next to me. Then a long eager silence ensued. Then there were three knocks and on the third knock Discord slammed the door down.

After the smoke from the door crushing the concrete Discord stepped onto the door and grinned.

"Hello, again."

"Yeah so I guess I can't run away this time?" He shook his head. I backed further into the room.

"And now your going to kill me?"

"Yes." He stepped into the room.

"Thats not going to happen." I cocked my gun and let off a round square into his chest.

While he was recovering Dash and I ran into the hallway.

"Ok he is going to come out enraged so I want you to get out of here while I finish him off. Take this." I tossed my back pack and Dash and fixed my gun on the nodded her head and picked up the back pack then ran down the hallway.

I saw Discords had grab the door frame.

"Mm that hurt, no I'm going to make this slow." His head emerged from the smoke.

"Yeah, just try." I let off three shots at him. Two of the three hitting their make and the other hitting the wall.

"That toy hurts, now I think we should play nice don't you think?" He snapped hi fingers.

"Oh snap, you can snap you fingers." I fired again but instead of spitting lead, it fired confetti.

"What?" I lowered my gun and inspected it.

"Hu" I looked up and got a face full of pain. I flew back a good two feet and hit the ground.

"OH GOSH THAT HURTS!" I yelled as I laid on the floor holding my face.

"Its supposed to you idiot." He stepped onto my chest. His large over grown nails cutting into my chest.

"Now let me help you up." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up a little then punched my face again. He stepped off my chest and laughed as I rolled on the floor in agony.

"You know after what John told me about what humans have done, I started to fear you a little. But now I know your just weak." He kicked my side.

"Try that again." I groaned.

"Ok, I will." Rolled me on to my back and stepped on my chest again and put weight on it.

"Suck this." I stabbed his foot with my knife then I jump up and kneed him in the stomach. As he bent over from the hit I then punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

"Weak my butt." I hopped from side-to-side.

"Wrong move." He pulled the knife out of his foot and tossed it aside, then he whipped his tail at me, putting a large gash in my side.

"You fight dirty." I picked my self up.

"Is there any other way?" He darted towards me. I rolled out of the way towards my gun and picked it up. He bolted across the hallway towards me again. This time instead of dodging, I side stepped then landed the butt of my gun on his skull and he crashed into the wall. While he was stunned, I picked up my knife and sank it into his neck. He let loose a yell and reeled up, knocking me on my back.

"You will die now!" He yelled, blood running out of his neck like a fountain. He ran after me, using his head as battering ram and his horns as spears. He hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. Luckily I had managed to dodge the horns. He was running down the hallway and I knew if I hit that wall I was done for. So to delay my death. I grabbed the knife that was still lodge in his neck and repeatedly stabbed his head until he dropped down and skidded to a holt.

"Oh, finally your dead." I strained as I pushed his head off my body.

"Now to find Dash." I looked in the direction she had gone and holding my side. I limped over and picked up my gun. After a test I found that my gun had returned to normal, and I began to limp towards Dash.

* * *

><p>I was limping down the hallway, when I heard a machine gun start firing, and metal hitting the ground. Sensing that the noise had something to do with John, I quickened my feet. I was now running as fast as I could towards the gun fire. You could probably walk faster then me in the state I was in. I rounded a corner and I was standing in the room I had first arrived in. Dash was flying around the room and occasionally hitting John as she dodged bullets John had fired from a Thomson. Her leg was bleeding and Evergreen was riding on her back. John had a black eye and was surrounded by shells and clips. The walls were riddled with holes and chunks of it were missing. John noticed I had entered the room and sent a volley of round towards me. I quickly hid behind the wall as the bullets hit the wall behind me. I returned fire, hitting him in the arm, then Dash knocked him down.<p>

"Ok, John surrender, you're surrounded. There's no way out." I aimed my gun at him as I limped towards him to take his weapon.

"I got this." He pulled out yet another remote and turned a knob then pushed a button and fell through the floor.

"What the?" What just happened?" Dash asked with a confused look as she hovered above me.

"I have no idea." I tested the ground where he fell through with my foot.

"Time travel is sweet." Then I felt hot lead tear through my body, and I fell to the floor.

"Nick!" Dash yelled as she flew over to me.

"You know I love this thing." He tossed the remote in the air and cough it.

"You can travel through time and go back to earth in any time period you want." He dropped the empty clip.

"So thats... how you... got all of...that technology." I groaned.

"Exactly." He pointed at me.

"Now, Dash I have waited a long time to kill you. Now I finally get to do it." He reloaded his weapon.

"Ne...never." I mustered all of my strength and grabbed my gun.

"You should be dead." He looked at me.

"No matter, just more ammo." He pointed he gun at me. But I shot first and hit him in the head killing him instantly. Dash looked stunned then looked at me and kneeled beside me.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Hey." She returned with a shaky voice.

"I need...you to do a...few things." I said slowly.

"Ok what are they?" She had a tear running down her face. I pointed towards a camera in the corner.

"I need you to tell me to go to." I paused to grunt in pain.

"To go to cell forty-five. Ok?" I held my hand against her face and Evergreen trotted up and started chewing on my finger.

"And take care of him." I laughed painfully.

"Ok." She cried as she held my hand.

"I never thought I would die here." I looked around the room.

"I never thought I would meet a human." She laughed lightly.

"And I, a pony."

"To think, all this happened 'cause I was to stupid to put on a safety line.

"Then I'm glad you're an idiot." She smiled and I laughed.

"Thanks, but, could you..." I took a long pause. "take me home." Then the world faded to black.

**And now one adventure ends and another begins!**


End file.
